Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: What's So Funny?
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-016-What-s-So-Funny?id=61592 (episode begins) (Book opens) Steve: Hi out there. It's me, Steve. Have you seen Blue, my puppy? Rocky: She's not here. Andrina: Where is she? Rocky: April fools. There she is. Andrina: Best April Fools Prank Ever. Katrina: Let's go in. Daniel: Right away. (We entered) Katrina: In we go. (We looked at Steve and laugh) Dinky: He's got something all over him. Frankie: There's a shoe on your head. Raldo: See? Olivia: That's hilarious. Dallben: That shoe on Steve's head. Steve: You don't wear it on your head, You wear it on your ear. Luigi: Or is it on your foot? Mario: Yes. The foot. Rocko: Put it on your foot. Heffer: It could make Blue laugh. Filburt: If she's here somewhere, that is. Ed: There she is. Edd: She's coming. Eddy: Wanna see something funny? Blossom: Yes, sure. Bubbles: Blue, Look. I'm wearing a shoe for a hat. Buttercup: Very funny. (We laugh) (so much) (Song begins) Sandy: When I feel happy, I can smile the biggest smile I know. Stephen Squirrelsky: Then you can see my happiest show. (they dance) All: Ha-ha-ha, Hee-hee-hee, Come on, Get silly and laugh with me. Giggle gaggle, Wiggle waggle, Ho-ho-ho, When you're feeling happy, Let it show. PPGs: Yay! Dwarfs: I got the sillies and when you get 'em, You'll be silly like me. I can't stop laughing as you can see. All: Ha-ha-ha, Hee-hee-hee, Come on, Get silly and laugh with me. Giggle gaggle, Wiggle waggle, Ho-ho-ho. Eds: When you get the sillies, let it show. I've got a tickle, it makes me wiggle. It makes me jiggle too. Can't hold it in. I just gotta giggle. All: Ha-ha-ha, Hee-hee-hee, Come on, Get silly and laugh with me. Giggle gaggle, Wiggle waggle, Ho-ho-ho, When you're feeling happy, Let it show. I've got a tickle, Here I go. PPGs: Ha ha ha, hee hee hee. Come on get silly and laugh with me. Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho ho ho. Amanda: When you're feeling happy. Tails: Feeling happy, cupcake! Harry: When you got the sillies. Earl: When you've got the sillies! Ellie: When you got a tickle. Stinky: When you've got a tickle. All: Let... It... Show. Amy: Yippee! (Song ends) (and stops) Tyler: Let's try something else funny. Ryan: And what will it be? Ian: Look. I'm wearing a funny wig. Alvin: You sure do look funny. (Blue shook her head) Einstein: I don't think so. Danny: Drat. Then what can make her funny? Stanz: Explain it. (Blue place a pawprint on the screen) Speckle: Oh! Of course! That's right! Luna: Let's play that game. Reba: With pleasure. Darnell: Remember, Her pawprint will be on the clues. Robbie: And you know what we need, don't you? Earl: Sombrero. Harry: Mexican? (Pawprint leaves) Stinky: The paw's left. Amy: Well, That's funny. Andrew: You made that pawprint leave. Tennessee: Now what? Chumley: You know what to do. Dexter: The camera and notebook. Andrew: Right away. (We came to Drawer) Andrew: Hey, Drawer. Want to know a joke? Amy (Judy's voice): No! Harry: (Luke's voice) Never! Drawer: Sure. Earl: Here we go again. Stinky: Bother. Andrew: What's the most funny parts of the falls when you add sound effects to it? Drawer: Don't know. Andrew: Goofy Hollers, Goofy Yodels, And Wilhelm Screams, Of Course! (Rocky and Andrina laughs) (the Eds laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Gumball laughs): Good one. (Darwin and Anais): Very funny. (Woody laughs) (the PPGs laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) Penny: Oh man. I'm too fat. Drawer: What?! (Courage laughs) (Tongueo and Rompo laugh) (Larry and Otto laugh) Penny: (laughs) April Fools. (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) (They calm down) (and stop) Tongueo: She's just being silly. She's not fat. Rompo: She's pregnant. Drawer: Oh. I see. Well, Here you go. Natane: Thanks. Just what we need. (They just grabbed a potato and a flower) Gnorm: Oops! (We laugh) Kidney: A potato and a flower?!? Walter: Silly us. Elroy: Our mistake. (They get the right things) (and begin their mission) (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Blue jumps to the screne) (and is gone) Rocky: That we wanna fart. Andrina: Yeah. Right. All: WHAT?! Katrina: What did you say? Rocky: That we wanna fart. (Farts) Andrina: Same here. (Farts) (We groan in disgust) (and moan) Katrina: Very funny. Puppet Stephen: Yeah! Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Who was that?! Puppet Stephen: Let's get start. That way. Pooh: Oh, it was Puppet Stephen. (We go left) (to find the clues) (A ball bounced) (from out of nowhere) Bunnie: Darn ball. Tyler: Oh now, Hopsy Flopsy. Ryan: You just called her Hopsy Flopsy. Bunnie: Now don't you Hopsy Flopsy me. Tyler: Hopsy Flopsy. Yin: That's right. Yang: Very funny. Ian: Please. Fluffy: You're upsetting each other. Bunnie: Not listening. No no no. Alvin: Guys, Break it up. Ian: Just be happy that you're together. Tyler: Okay. Sorry. Ryan: Apology accepted. Alvin: What's with this little ball? Bunnie: And what's it do? Ian: Uh... Clue. Fluffy: So that's the clue. Ellie: Better snapshot it. Yin: Using the camera. (SNAPSHOT, The photo shows Ellie's face) Yang: Oh. Sorry, Ellie. (SNAPSHOT) Speckle: More like it. (Steve draws it) Reba: Now we have our ball. Robbie: What's so funny about a ball? Darnell: That's for us to find out, right? Luna: Yes. Speckle: Let's get going. (Kessie poops) Reba: Oh goodness! Owen: Why this time in the middle of a game? Luna: Because that's always happens every time. Priscilla: Excuse us. Please. Darnell: They'll be back. Narrator: Censored https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ehMUKdgmiEOQw-oMWP1766aOnzq2gL91 (the change nappy idea begins) (They got a difficult time doing it) (while trying to begin) Priscilla: Can't you put powder on her bottom? You're making clouds. Owen: I'm trying my best to do that. (We cough and sputtered) (and everywhere) Reba: Holy smokes! (SMACK, SMACK) Luna: Ow! Harry: Oh! (KICK) Owen: Oops! Amy: Watch it! Darnell: Steady! Earl: Oof! Stinky: Hey! (Kessie pees a fountain) Andrew: Yeow! Darnell: Steady! Earl: Oh my! Amy: Yipes! Stinky: Look out! Harry: Jump! Robbie: Hide! Johnny Bravo: Oh mama! Dexter: Cut it out! Wallace: Oh heck! (Panda rolled backward to dodge it) Panda: Whoa! (The snail got on his head) Panda: Yipes! Snail! (He runs around) (in circles) (Then THUD) (onto the ground) (Snail goes away) (and leaves) (Panda gets up): Your daughter made a snail crawl on my head. Floral: She didn't mean it. It was by mistake. (Kessie giggled) Panda: No. It's not funny. Hush. Shag: Looks like she'll not listen. Paw: Oh boy. Maw: Oh blow. (Kessie keeps giggling) Panda: Hush. Hush. Priscilla: Please settle down. Owen: Let's not fight. All: Sorry. Priscilla: That's better. Owen: More like it. (We hear giggling) Ajax: Shovel and Pail, I'm hearing. Duckman: So that's them. (We go outside) (to see Shovel and Pail) Bernice: What are you doing? Cornfed: I wonder what. Shovel: Gopher's gonna pop out. Sonic: Who's Gopher? (Gopher popped out of the ground at each thing that's yellow. ) (Tigger and Rabbit jump) (We try to catch him) (and go to stop him) Slappy: Darn. Skippy: He got away! Ren: But gave us hints. Stimpy: On what to do? Larry: The things that he popped out next to are yellow. Otto: So that's why. Buck: The ball. Jiminy: So that's what. (Gopher popped out) Timothy Q. Mouse: There he is again. Mushu: Whac-a-Mole! Pooh and the Gang: Oh! (Gopher hides and we followed him) (to wherever he was) Blossom: Now he popped out near things that are circles. Bubbles: All of them. Bubbles: What else is a circle. Buttercup: Any type? Andrina: Hola hoop. Buttercup: So that's why. (POP!) Blossom: Oh! Courage: Aha! Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Baboon: Awesome. (Gopher hides again and we follow him) (to wherever he goes) (He popped out near the things that fly) (up into the sky) Pipsqueak: Gone again. Num Nums: Darn. Mr. Squiggles: Where he go again? Chunk: We'd better follow him. Tanya Num-Nums: All I know that he popped out near things that fly. Tallulah Nakey: For that matter, which things are they? Monica: The helicopter. Karen: Like Harold? (Gopher popped out) Crash: Aha! Ernest: Got him! Zack: What a funny game. Fester: Perfect! Kenai: We better continue Blue's Clues. Pikachu: Pika! (We kept going) (to find more clues) (Gopher popped out playing with a ball) Eevee: Eevee? Vulpix: Vul? Jigglypuff: Jiggly? Pooh: What's this? Gabby: What could it mean? Tigger: Another ball. Rabbit: Oh my. Piglet: And it's a clue. Eeyore: And you know what we need? (SNAPSHOT) Christopher Robin: Gotcha! (Steve draws it) Kanga: Perfect. Robert: Two balls? What's so funny with two? Tanya: I wonder why. Angelina: Still figuring it out. Chris: With pleasure. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Alice: The mail's here! (We go get it) Henry: We're here! (Mailbox came in) William: You're here at last, Mailbox. (Andrew shows his funny look) (Mailbox was just like him) (and the same) (We laugh hard) Gumball: That's hilarious! Darwin: That is so funny! Anais: Phew. What a laugh. Max: You're so funny. Ruby: Now for our letter. Kittens: Hooray! (We get the letter) (and watch a film in it) (We watch) (the film) (It ends) Bradley: Bye bye. (they wave to the card) (We peeked) All: Boo. (the audience gasps) (We laugh) (with joy) Sandy: Did we surprise and made them laugh? Roo: Yeah. Good one. Merl: Where were we? Gull: Finding clues. Pickle: Oh, Of course. Mikey Simon: Right away. (We go right) (to find more clues) (We see a book) (and go to enter it) (Ski dooed into the book) (and arrived) Ed: Silly Town! Edd: So that's where we are. Eddy: Looks nice. Blossom: So pretty. Bubbles: Look at that skunk. Buttercup: What's that doing there? Dexter: It's raining inside the umbrella. (Laughs) Big C: So that's why. Rocky: Boy, Am I in luck? I think about my laughing place. Yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk-yuk. Andrina: Yep. Twins: Everybody's got a laughing place, A laughing place to go ho-ho. Eds: Yeehaw! PPGs: Take a frown, Turn it upside down and you'll find yours, I know ho-ho. Comquateater: Oh boy! Julimoda: Funny. Cat and Dog: Yahoo! (Egg hatched and a chicken came out) Eds: Oh. Hello. PPGs: Wow! Mayor Chicken: Hi. I'm Mayor Chicken. Mayor of Silly Town. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Kittens: Wow. Mario: Can you show us around? Luigi: Yes, please do. (We look around) (to find some clues) Freddi: A building sight. Luther: So tall. Rikochet: Hey, Look at that weasel hammering with a banana. Weasel: He looks like us. Charles: Question. Why not a hammer? Waldo: He can't build things with any food. Weasel: I think I go bananas. Shy: Exactly. Julie: That's funny. Trix: XD. Jingle: Wrong tools. But funny. Tina: Find some other tools. (We go onward) (to find more clues) Yakko: Look. It's the center of town. Wakko: Wow. Dot: You can hear funny sounds. Peach: And what's that? Princess Daisy: That truck made a horse sound. Wario: Ha-ha-ha. That's like Max and Monty. Waluigi: Total funny. Toad: No wonder there's lots of road vehicles going around here. (We go onward) Toadette: Let's head on. Cranky Kong: A playground. Diddy Kong: That's where we can play at if we like to. Donkey Kong: Something's funny here. Diddy Kong: What's up? Fat Albert: Hey, Hey, Hey, That giraffe is sliding backwards on the slide. Tito: Like in reverse. Russell Cosby: Gees. Weird Harold: Gosh. Mushmouth: Funny too. Hubba-hubba-hubba. Dumb Donald: So hilarious! Bill Cosby: Is that all? Yes Man: Or could there be more? Mikey: Thanks Mayor. Mayor: My pleasure. Alex: Let's find the last clue. Gloria: Right away. (We ski dooed back to where we are) Marty: Now to get the next clue. Salt: Tick tock. Tick tock. Melman: Oh my. Salt and Pepper. Rico: Ha ha! Skipper: Awesome! Rocko: Look, Another clue. Private: Right here. Heffer: What is it? Kolwaski: Let's see what it is. Bert: Aw man. Another ball. Ralph: What are those for? Melissa: Just snapshot it. Woody: Got it. (SNAPSHOT) Buzz Lightyear: All three balls. Stimpy: That's all three clues. Ren: Now for our thinking chair. (We sat down and hear a fart) (from nearby) (Rocky and Andrina laughs) (Crash laughs) Stephen Squirrelsky: Really funny. Sandy: Good joke. Slappy: Now let's think. Okay? Skippy: Three balls. Speckle: Why? Reba: Whatever for? Darnell: Juggling? Robbie: Like in a circus? Luna: Of course! Juggling! Coco Bandicoot: That's right! Dexter: We can juggle three balls. ! Aku Aku: Like clowns do! Eds: We've figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Do the Monkey with me! Come on! (We do it) (and dance) Harry: Is that funny, Blue? Juggling? (Blue nods) Amy: Like in a circus? Rocky: Okay. (Puts on a red nose) Watch me now. (Juggles 3 balls) Earl: Good work, Rocky. Shovel and Pail: Hi. Stinky: It's Shovel and Pail. Tia: And Gopher. Hannah: Who we chased. Kitty: I remember that. Nicky: That's right. Mayor Chicken: Hi. Dear Daniel: It's Mayor Chicken. Hello Kitty: I remembered Silly Town. Nick: That's right. (Rocky keeps juggling): I could eat an egg whole. (Babies laugh) Andrina: So could I. (Blue laughs) Andrina: Blue's laughing. Rocky: It's working. Andrina: Perfect. (Rocky toss the balls into the sky) Katrina: Up go the balls! (They catch them) Rocky and Andrina: Tada! Katrina: Piece of cake! Booker: What a crowd. Spyro: It's cool. (SNAPSHOT) (our photo is taken) (We sing and dance) (to the song) (Credits plays) (and stops) (Tallulah, Tanya, and Monica Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues